


Artwork for "The Presence for Fire" by rivkat

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art off livejournal.
Kudos: 6





	Artwork for "The Presence for Fire" by rivkat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Presence of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Title:** The Presence of Fire (The Burning Down The House Remix)  
**Artist:**  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex, Kal-El/Lex  
**Original Story and Author:** The Presence of Fire by rivkat  
**Remix Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Of the many Smallville stories I had to choose from, _The Presence of Fire_ has captured my attention with its graphic descriptions every time I've re-read it, yet it ends on a positive note. Rather than attempting to rewrite or add to the story with another POV, I decided to tackle remixing (actually representing) it visually.


End file.
